


Lumpy and Flour

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about Sniffles using flour on Lumpy to help him sneeze.





	Lumpy and Flour

One day, Sniffles was in his lab, making some sneezing powder with some flour and other substances. Lumpy was also in the lab, just hanging out and watching Sniffles work.

Even though he knew that every one of Sniffles’ sneezing powders were pretty strong, Lumpy couldn’t help but imagine just how potent this one would be once it was finished. However, just thinking about it made his nose tickle.

“Uh, Sniffles?” Lumpy asked as he sniffled and rubbed his nose.

“Yeah?” Sniffles replied as he turned to look at Lumpy.

“Sorry to interrupt you, but... I think I need to sneeze...”

“Really?” Sniffles looked at him in excitement. He loved seeing Lumpy sneeze, so hearing his warnings when he needed to do it filled him with excitement.

“Aaaah...” Lumpy inhaled once, tilting his neck back a little. His nostrils flared slightly, but then stopped. He tilted his neck back to its normal position and blinked.

Sniffles raised an eyebrow. “Lumpy? What happened?”

Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his still itching nose once more. “I guess I lost it...”

Sniffles sulked a little as he heard that. When he turned back to his sneezing powder, however, he saw that the bag of flour that he had was still full. An idea popped into the anteater’s mind as he smiled. Then he turned back to Lumpy.

“Say, Lumpy, how would you like me to make you sneeze?” Sniffles wanted to know.

“Um, yes, please,” said Lumpy.

Sniffles took a handful of flour from the bag and aimed his hand towards Lumpy’s face. He took the biggest breath he could and blew all of the flour into Lumpy’s face - and most of it went right into his nostrils. Lumpy cringed as his nose twitched constantly and nostrils flared widely.

“Aaaah, haaaaah... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH...” Lumpy tilted his upper body back as he inhaled desperately. He quickly turned away from Sniffles so he wouldn’t sneeze on him, and then exploded massively. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Lumpy shot his upper body forwards as he released the sneeze, with a good amount of spray being released from his mouth. The sneeze was pretty powerful, but he could still feel a good amount of flour remaining in his nose. He quickly inhaled and sneezed again, twice.

“Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!“

Both of these sneezes were less powerful than the first, but just as loud. And Lumpy’s nose still tickled. Sniffles was looking on in shock, surprise and amazement.

“Haaaah... Haaaaaaaaaaah...!” Lumpy placed his forefinger under his nose, trying to stop the upcoming sneeze, but it just wasn’t working. He pulled his finger away and exploded with the biggest, loudest and most forceful sneeze in the fit. “HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!”

A gigantic amount of saliva was sprayed out of Lumpy’s mouth, while every bit of flour that had been in his nose was blown straight out. The sneeze was so loud, in fact, that Sniffles cringed as he heard it.

Lumpy recovered from his sneezing fit, sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. His nose had a white smudge on it from the flour.

“Oh, my! Gesundheit, Lumpy!” said Sniffles.

“Th-thanks...” Lumpy replied, still rubbing his nose.

“Are you alright?” Sniffles asked in concern.

“Yeah...” Lumpy gave another audible sniffle. “I might need a tissue, though.”

Sniffles smiled at him and handed him a tissue. Lumpy continued to sniffle as he wiped his nose on it.

“Thanks for making me sneeze, Sniffles,” Lumpy said. “I didn’t think that flour could make me sneeze so hard, though.”

Sniffles blushed as he sweated a little. “Sorry about that...”

“It’s alright.” Lumpy smiled. “I feel much better now that I got those sneezes out. Thank you.”

Sniffles smiled at him. “You’re welcome, Lumpy.”

Sniffles then went back to work on his sneezing powder, while Lumpy continued to sniffle and wipe his recovering nose.


End file.
